Romeo and Juliet
by Ren Dori
Summary: Draco is greatly saddened by something...or someone. Can Harry save him in time?
1. Enter Romeo

Title: Romeo and Juliet

Rated: M

Author: Ren Dori

Chapter One:

Among the blackness and gloom a glint was a glint of light, this glint of light felt suffocated. It moved with an air of despair and sadness.

Draco's eyes fluttered open as he looked up from the trail his class were currently walking along. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets the better to keep the cold of them.

"Come on Mr Malfoy keep urp." Came the gruff voice of Rubius Hagrid.

Draco glanced up and ran a little to catch up but did not say a word, this made Hagrid frown. It was not normal for the Malfoy kid to be so submissive.

"Alright class now look around you, see if you can find a yellow and white flower. Madam Pomfry needs them. Collect as many as you can." he said.

When they all walked of Hagrid went to find Draco. He found him sitting against a big tree knees bent.

'You all right Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco looked up with a hint of sadness showing through those cold eyes that were a mask for all his pain and sorrow.

"I'm fine." He said looking to the left.

"Do you want talk about it?" he asked sitting next to him.

"There is nothing to talk about!" he said defensively.

Hagrid sighed and stared ahead thinking 'This is going to be hard.' He knew Mafloys were not one for showing emotions, especially not weakness.

"Alright but I'm here if ya need me." He said and got up to check on the others.

Draco sighed and conjured a note he wrote on it that he was going back to the castle and sent it flying to Hagrid.

He cried silently on his trek back to the castle.

When he got back headed to the library and sat down in an alcove between the wall and a bookshelf and read his favourite book.

This did not go unnoticed by madam Pince who sighed and shook her head. This was becoming more and more regular. She knew he was greatly saddened, you had to be blind not to see he was sad.

She went to her office and made some hot coco and added cinnamon to it. She knew he liked this.

She once bout him a hot drink on a very cold day after observing how long he had been sitting there for and discovered he liked it very much.

Walking over she placed the coco next to him as he looked up at her and then ran a hand over his hair, almost like a mother would. Though Draco knew nothing of a loving mother.

Draco gave a small smile of thanks and continued his reading occasionally sipping his drink.

The book he read? "Romeo and Juliet."……….


	2. Sins of Old

Chapter two:

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table at breakfast in a sour mood. Last night had been the worst night of his life.

He had had a dream about someone and it was driving him crazy, mainly because it was very embarrassing to have to cal the house elves to change his sheets.

_Draco walked along a footpath down to the Black Lake his hair blowing in the slight wind. _

_When he got there he stood by it and watched the surface shimmer and shake a little in the suns rays._

_Then suddenly a pair of hands came round his face and covered his eyes as a tong licked over the indent of his ear. His most sensitive spot. _

_He shivered at the contact but demanded to know who it was, however the person doing this had other ideas and conjured a piece of material and tied it over his eyes so he could not see. Then running their hand round over his chest they wrapped their arms round his next and kissed him lightly. _

_Draco loved the taste of these lips and demanded more of them deepening the kiss. The assailant ran his hands over Draco's body making him shiver and moa as the person pinched and twisted a nipple under his loosely done up shirt. _

_Draco's arms were around the person now so he was pretty sure this was guy, of which he was glad._

"_Oh please do something, your teasing me so badly." He said with a small moan._

_He then felt the hands slide down his chest as the guy dropped to his knees and started to slowly undo his belt and jeans. Then slowly pulled them down with his teeth revealing his hardening cock._

_Draco gave a small moan at the contact with air and how out in the open they were, it was exciting but scary. They could get caught at any moment._

_Then a shot of pleasure ran through him as the guy licked up his length and over his tip. _

As the dream went on Draco's moans got louder and louder in his sleep. Poor Blaise hid to lay covering his ears best he could was wait it out as Draco always spelled his curtains closed.

Back to the present Draco sat poking at his food not interested in it, which was gaining so unwelcome attention from Pansy Parkinson.

"What is it Draky?" she asked.

He growled a little at this name hating.

"Stop calling me that and nothings wrong I'm just not hungry!" he snapped.

"Oh really not hat you said last night mate." Blaise said grinning.

Draco's eyes widened, he wouldn't?!

Blaise laughed at his expression "Don't worry mate your secrets safe with me." He said chuckling taking pleasure in Draco's face.

'What secret?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing!" Draco huffed and stood walking out the great hall.

The sudden outburst turned a few heads, in particular a scruffy black hair males that was situated in the lion's den.


End file.
